theinfernalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Athrean
'Athrean''' (Athrean), Lord High Commander of the Darker Realm, was a mysterious dark cloaked human that constantly hid his face behind a skull dark mask. No one knew about him or who he is behind the mask, except the fact that he was the right hand of the Kaizer of Cárta. In the end, it was revealed that he was once an Ixian Knight and legendary hero of the Infernal Wars, Calezac Andall, the Golden Child. Biography Before the Fall Athrean, before being called as such, was a great Ixian Knight and General of the Imperial Democratic Council's elite 401st Legion named Calezac Andall. Andall was a slave as a child that was fished out of his home planet Xivina by Ixian Knight Nehaust Odlblun when he was seven years old, and was brought back to the Ixian Temple to be a trainee. At the age of thirteen, he was chosen to be an apprentice of Clideo Haistev, and was knighted as an Ixian at the age of eighteen, few weeks after the outbreak of the Infernal Wars. He was married to Queen Aliycas of Sturean just after the announcement of war, even though it was against the Ixian Code, that resulted for them to keep their marriage as a secret. Majority of the prophecies looming his birth and existence as "The Golden Child" took place when he was nineteen years old. Luc and Alisa, his son and daughter, respectively were born before he even fall to the dark side. The ultimate reason of his fall was considered to be because of his visions of killing everyone he loves and wanted to protect. It only intensified when he saw Aliycas died, and accused his former master and best friend, Haistev, of the deed. As the two of them dueled, and Haistev gained the higher ground, he pursued on resulting for him to lose his left arm and right leg. Before leaving though, Haistev impaled him with his own miktar, the Orim, and left him to die on his own. This only made his hatred to grow towards Haistev. But even before this things happened, Andall showed signs of slowly falling into the dark side. With his growing arrogance and too much confidence, his anger towards other people who've wronged him before already, his senseless and merciless killing, and the leaving of his former Nakhian, Talotar Moaklaye. Somehow, these events also leads for him to fall to the dark side. Rise of the Darker Realm Supreme Chancellor Richale Beldig, which was revealed to be the Kaizer, later found the dying Andall in the fires of the Ixian Temple just after Andall's duel with Haistev. He took Andall to have his wounds tended, and to be his apprentice. Later on, Andall adopted the name as Athrean. Later on, it was revealed that the reason he chose that name is as a combination of Aliycas' name; from Athgia and Sturean. Being an apprentice, the Kaizer removed majority of his memories that will surely draw him to the light; mainly the memory of his children. Death and Redemption under construction Legacy under construction Physical Description under construction Personality under construction Abilities under construction Relationships under construction Quotes * "Then you will die." Trivia Character History * He was based from a Star Wars' character, Darth Vader. Other Descriptions